Mama Fratelli
Mama Fratelli is one of the non-playable characters in LEGO Dimensions, from the Goonies franchise. Background Agatha "Mama" Fratelli is the antagonist who also seeks One-Eyed Willy's treasure for personal reasons and is abusive towards all three of her sons, most of it contributing to Sloth. Not much is known about the Fratelli's earlier life other than they had established themselves as professional criminals ending up on the state's most-wanted list. She first appears along with her sons at the beginning of the film having freed Jake from the county jail and then later making their hideout at an abandoned restaurant at the old town lighthouse. They are soon stumbled upon by the Goonies who came seeking the treasure Mama and Jake put on a show that they are the owners of the restaurant catering to the Goonies before kicking them out when they got suspicious. They leave to go get pizza and when they come back they discover someone has been in the basement and before long they capture Chunk and force him to reveal where the other Goonies are before giving chase they lock Chunk up with Sloth and proceed to go after the Goonies. During the pursuit through the caves, Jake and Francis are subjected to various booby traps and bodily harm in a rather humourous fashion while Mama simply becomes annoyed at their incompetence when they finally catch up with the Goonies on the Inferno they force them to empty their pockets of any treasure they have and Mama turns to Mouth discovering a rather large amount of treasure he has hidden in his mouth much to her amazement. When Andy calls her a "gross old witch" in protest Mama is easily angered by this and decides to "play pirate" and forces Andy to walk the plank and Brand dives in after her when she is about to send Stef and Mouth over with them Sloth and Chunk arrive to save them and after defeating his brothers Sloth confronts Mama about "being bad" she then tries to comfort her son by singing an old lullaby to him but Sloth then relives past childhood traumas of his mom dropping him as a baby and then he angrily throws her off the ship but she easily climbs back on board and frees her other two sons and they make their way to the treasure room. Thanking One-Eyed Willie for making her day and giving her a "real treat" she then unbalances the gold scales on the table and sets off another booby trap she, Jake and Francis then try to flee but the falling rocks prove to be a challenge and she cries out for Sloth to help them which he does. They make it outside the cave and are then captured and arrested by the police and presumably locked up in jail for the rest of their lives. Trivia * She was played by Anne Ramsey in the film, who passed away in 1988. It is still unknown who voices her in the game. Gallery Fratellis.jpg Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:The Goonies Category:The Goonies Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Female Characters Category:2017 Category:Evil Category:Bad Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Short Legged Characters Category:Main Antagonists Category:Adventure World Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Battle Arena Bosses